


L'Âme du Manoir

by Saunne



Category: Moonlight Lovers (Visual Novel)
Genre: Chapitres extrêmement courts, F/M, Inspiré par le headcanon d'un ami, Univers alternatif
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27842230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saunne/pseuds/Saunne
Summary: A ses 18 ans, Eloïse a reçu une lettre, un trousseau de clé et un manoir abandonné depuis aussi longtemps qu'elle vivait.Ou du moins, c'est ce qu'elle pensait.
Relationships: Eloïse / Neil (Moonlight Lovers)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Toute l'idée de cette fic est venue du Tumblr d'une amie et d'un magnifique headcanon à propos d'un univers alternatif impliquant Eloïse et Neil. Je n'en dirais pas plus pour ne pas spoiler le reste de l'histoire, mais sentez-vous libre d'aller le voir !
> 
> https://aaron-titty-mousepad.tumblr.com/post/635855181075070976/was-thinking-long-and-hard-about-how-id-want

Les clefs pesaient lourd dans la poche de sa veste. Le tintement régulier produit par l’épais trousseau à chacun de ses pas était angoissant, mais en même temps étrangement apaisant. Elle n’avait aucune idée de ce qui l’attendait dans ce manoir, bien qu’elle ait passé de nombreuses heures à y réfléchir depuis que le directeur de l’orphelinat lui avait remis la lettre de ses parents.  
  
Ses parents… Que le concept lui semblait lointain ! Même maintenant, après maintes relectures, l’objet lui semblait étranger, porteur d’un poids incommensurable. C’était un sentiment étrange de se dire qu’une fois dans sa vie, elle avait eu une famille. Des gens qui l’aimaient, qui se souciaient d’elle… et qui avaient disparu.   
  
Morts avant même qu’elle ait jamais eu la chance de les connaître.

Et maintenant, la voilà avec les clés d’une maison laissée intouchée depuis presque aussi longtemps qu’elle avait vécu.  
  


C’était terrifiant.

  
C’était exaltant.


	2. Chapter 2

C’était… décevant.

Plus elle regardait le manoir et plus elle se disait qu’elle avait peut-être placé ses espoirs un peu haut. Après tout, à quoi s’attendait-elle ? Le bâtiment était loin de tout, perdu au fin fond d’une forêt. Bien sûr que personne n’aurait pris la peine de s’y rendre régulièrement pour l’entretenir.

Mais dans la semi-obscurité du soleil en train de se coucher, le manoir semblait sorti d’un roman d’horreur bas de gamme ou du dernier navet de fantasy urbaine à la mode. Elle dû s’empêcher de ricaner légèrement à l’idée. Ce n’était qu’un vieux manoir laissé à l’abandon et elle n’était sûrement pas la protagoniste d’une quelconque histoire. Et puis, que trouverait-elle à l’intérieur ? Des fantômes ? Des vampires peut-être ? Pouah.

Elle devait cependant retenir une grimace en voyant plus en détail le piteux état dans lequel se trouvait le toit. La région était connue pour ses orages et sans personne pour remplacer les ardoises, il était fort à parier qu’elle allait devoir faire face à des fuites d’eau et appeler un réparateur. Encore heureux qu’en plus du manoir, ses parents aient laissé les économies allant avec.

Enfin, avant de se projeter sur ce qu’il y aurait ou non à faire, il faudrait d’abord commencer par entrer.

Ses mains tremblaient alors qu’elle se saisissait du trousseau et glissait la lourde clé dans la serrure. Elle resta un instant à contempler la vue, avant de tourner la clé d’un geste décisif.

La clé se bloqua à mi-chemin tandis que la porte s’ouvrait dans un grincement de fin du monde. Et Eloïse resta plantée sur le pallier, interloquée et soudainement anxieuse.

… Pourquoi diable la porte était-elle _déjà ouverte_ ?


	3. Chapter 3

Eloïse reprend expressément toute réflexion amusée à propos de ne pas être la protagoniste d’un mauvais roman d’horreur. Parce qu’actuellement, c’est le meilleur moyen pour décrir la panique dans laquelle elle se trouve.

La porte d’entrée déverrouillée n’était que la première mauvaise surprise et pas la moindre.

  
  
Il ne lui avait fallu que quelques minutes et un tour au pas de course du manoir pour se rendre compte qu’il avait été habité. Si le rez-de-chaussée avait été laissé relativement intouché, il n’en était pas de même des chambres. En fait, à l'exception de la chambre rose et éventuellement de la chambre de maître située tout au bout du couloir, toutes les chambres avaient visiblement été occupées. 

C’était presque amusant de pouvoir se rendre compte des caractères et goûts de ses squatteurs au travers de la décoration des différentes pièces. L’un d’eux avait préféré une décoration très moderne et monochrome tandis que la chambre d’un autre ressemblait étrangement à une galerie d’art laissée en plan, statues et cristaux recouverts d’une épaisse couche de crasse. Une autre encore semblait être celle d'un adolescent. Elle se trouva même à passer distraitement le doigt le long des tranches des nombreux CD stockés dans l’étagère à la recherche de titres qu’elle connaissait.

Cependant, au vu de la poussière et des toiles d’araignées qui avaient pris possession de chaque espace, quiconque avait habité le manoir durant son absence était évidemment parti depuis un petit moment. 

… Néanmoins, cette réalisation ne l’empêcha pas de fermer à clé la porte de la chambre qu’elle décida d’utiliser.

  
  
Juste au cas-où.


	4. Chapter 4

Elle n’avait pas pu dormir ou alors si peu que cela pouvait à peine compter comme une nuit.

Les draps qu’elle avait sortis de l’armoire, bien que correctement conservés, avaient une forte odeur de renfermé qui l’avait maintenue éveillée pendant un certain temps. Mais alors même que ses paupières papillonnaient de sommeil, son esprit était coincé dans une boucle d’hypervigilance frôlant la paranoïa depuis l’incident de la clé.

Dans la noirceur, tout semblait plus bruyant. Le bruissement des feuilles, le hurlement du vent dans les interstices, le hululement des hiboux perchés dans les branches… Les battements de son cœur lui semblaient eux aussi assourdissants. 

Mais le pire était les bruits produits par le manoir lui-même. Courants d’air dans les couloirs, grincement de portes mal fermées, des sons de ce qui ressemblait un peu trop à des bruits de pas dans l’escalier pour son confort…

Non, elle n’avait pas pu dormir.

Mais ça allait, elle allait s’habituer. 

Ce n’était que le stress du déménagement… Il n’y avait rien à s’inquiéter.

Pas vrai ?


	5. Chapter 5

Eloïse aimait le manoir, vraiment. 

Mais, cher Dieu, devait-il vraiment être aussi grand ?

Elle avait commencé le nettoyage aux premiers rayons de l’aurore filtrant au travers des rideaux épais de la chambre rose. Sa tête était lourde du manque de sommeil et ses membres lourds, comme si elle tentait de nager à travers de la mélasse. Cependant, il y avait tant à faire qu’elle ne pouvait pas s’imaginer prendre de pause pour une sieste. Et puis, si elle s’épuisait assez, peut-être qu’elle allait pouvoir dormir sans avoir à s’inquiéter du moindre bruit.

Le manoir était vieux, il était abîmé et avait été inhabité durant des années. Les bruits étranges de sifflements, craquements et autres grincements étaient parfaitement normaux. Maintenant, il fallait juste qu’elle réussisse à convaincre son cerveau stupide de ce fait.

En attendant, il y avait du ménage à faire. Elle avait décidé de commencer par la chambre qu’elle occupait ainsi que du rez-de-chaussé, car si elle avait sommairement changé le draps le soir précédent afin de pouvoir dormir, le reste avait été laissé intouché. 

Et puis, elle se sentait mal à l’aise à l’idée de pénétrer dans les chambres des squatteurs. Même si le manoir était sa maison, elle avait été occupée. Des gens y avaient vécu, dieu seul sait combien d’années, avant qu’ils ne doivent partir en laissant la plupart de leurs effets personnels en plan.

Cette maison était sa propriété et ces gens avaient été des intrus mais, quelque part, elle se sentait légèrement coupable à l’idée de se débarrasser de tout ça.

Alors elle repoussa l’échéance, ignorant le sentiment de malaise au creux de son ventre.


	6. Chapter 6

Cela faisait maintenant presque un mois qu’elle avait investi le manoir.

Et elle avait _enfin_ terminé de tout nettoyer.

Eloïse savait que cela allait prendre du temps au vu de la taille du manoir. Cependant, elle avait sous-estimé tout ce qu’il y avait à faire. Aérer les pièces, laver les sols et dépoussiérer tout ce qui avait pu se retrouver enseveli sous une demi-décennie de crasse avait été relativement simple.

Cependant, comme elle l’avait craint, le toit avait souffert du manque d’entretien et elle avait détecté plusieurs fuites d’eau tandis que les différentes cheminées avaient besoin d'être ramonées. Les canalisations avaient également souffert, le réseau électrique nécessitait une bonne mise à jour et elle ne voulait même pas penser au manque de connexion internet. Il y avait donc eu un véritable ballet de réparateurs durant la première semaine et honnêtement ? Cela l’avait complètement épuisée.

Ranger les chambres des squatteurs avait également été éreintant. Elle s’était rapidement rendu compte que tous les meubles d’origine avaient été soigneusement entreposés dans le grenier, mais elle débattait toujours de quoi faire des autres meubles, bibelots et affaires. Finalement, après beaucoup d'hésitations, elle avait gardé ce qui lui plaisait et emballé le reste dans des cartons pour donner à une association de charité.

Puis il avait fallu appeler à nouveau d’autres gens pour l’aider à tout remettre en place, car ce n’était pas avec ses petits bras maigres qu’elle allait réussir à bouger seule une commode en chêne massif qui devait peser au moins le triple de son poids.

Mais voilà. Après un mois exténuant rempli de poussière, toiles d’araignées, maux de dos et de trop peu de sommeil pour ressembler à un être humain décemment fonctionnel, le manoir ressemblait enfin plus à une maison qu’à une demi-ruine.

La seule pièce qui avait été laissée intouchée était le cellier situé près de la cuisine.

Elle n’avait pas pu se résoudre à rentrer.

Pas après ce qu’elle avait découvert.

Cela avait été une belle journée. La veille, elle avait enfin terminé le rangement de la bibliothèque et le classement des nombreux ouvrages. Cela lui avait pris quatre jours entiers et l’état de son dos lui donnait l’impression d’avoir vieilli d’un demi-siècle. C’était avec le sentiment du travail bien fait qu’elle s’était réveillée des quelques heures de sommeil que lui avait accordé son esprit semi-paranoïaque, toujours agité par les bruits nocturnes et le nouvel environnement.

Elle avait donc décidé de passer à la cuisine. Les comptoirs en bois massifs nécessitaient un bon nettoyage, de même que la vaisselle. Et si elle ne se trompait pas, il devait également y avoir de l’argenterie quelque part qui allait aussi avoir besoin d’un bon astiquage. Mais c’est quand elle avait ouvert en grand les larges portes-fenêtres qui donnaient sur le jardin, pour profiter du beau temps et de la lumière naturelle qu’elle avait, finalement, remarqué le sol.

Ou plutôt, la tâche brune-rougeâtre sur le sol, qui semblait provenir de sous la porte du cellier.

Elle l’avait fixé sans comprendre durant un moment, avant que, doucement, la réalisation ne se fasse.

C’était du sang.


	7. Chapter 7

Eloïse aimait profondément le jardin qui entourait la propriété. 

Le passage du temps n’avait pas été tendre avec ce qui avait sûrement été, autrefois, un magnifique jardin à l’anglaise parfaitement tenu. La nature avait repris ses droits au cours des années écoulées, transformant le paysage maîtrisé en jungle végétale quasiment impénétrable. Les allées avaient disparu, avalées par les hautes herbes. Les arbres et autres buissons, soigneusement taillés, étaient redevenus sauvages. Une arche de pierre s’était à demi-effondrée sous une lourde glycine qui l’avait recouverte de grappes de fleurs mauves à l’odeur capiteuse. 

Un épais buisson de roses, situé juste sous l’imposante fenêtre de l’étage, attira son attention de par ses couleurs vives. Lui aussi était redevenu sauvage, ses lourdes tiges garnies de boutons et fleurs pleines s’élevant vers le ciel avec détermination, tentant de capter le moindre rayon de soleil. Avec la chaleur lourde, leur odeur sucrée était épaisse dans l’air, à la limite de l’étouffant. 

Distraitement, elle étendit sa main pour en cueillir une, avant de se rétracter rapidement avec une grimace. 

Sur ses doigts pâles, quelques minces griffures se mirent immédiatement à suinter, quelques gouttes de sang allant s’écraser sur les fleurs en dessous. 

A la faveur d’une légère brise, les buissons révélèrent leurs longues épines sombres et acérées.

Elle aurait dû être plus prudente, pensa-t-elle en suçotant ses doigts.

  
  
Après tout, il était connu qu’il n’y avait pas de roses sans épines.


End file.
